


Taste Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I taste him and I realize I have been starving... </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Of You

It started as a simple kiss, soft and sweet and pure and yet... the second that Katie tasted him against her lips she knew she needed more, far far more. She had been desperate for him, her hands tangle into his shirt as she pulls him closer, instinct driving her to deepen the kiss, pressing herself against him. He smiles, responding by deepening the kiss further and all but dragging her with him, they manage exactly five steps before he turns, dragging her behind him into the bedroom. The door almost slams and Katie flinches slightly, then gives in and lets him kiss her again, the two of them stay kissing, alone and stood up, before he moves closer, neither of them is sure who starts undressing them. The two of them all but fall back onto the bed, moving as one to settle. She seeks his lips once again, shivering again as John pulls her closer, neither is sure who instigates the further contact, John knows only that she needs him and he needs her. The two of them press together needily, John giving himself over to the pace, keeping Katie steady, Katie who he adores and who clearly, clearly needs him here, like this, now. He can't stop himself, she knew enough about him to get him going and then, finally, give herself entirely over to him. She wants him, she needs him and the pace picks up time and again. Katie's breath catches in her throat, her nails dragging down his back as the pace ups, spurring him to press harder, faster, demand more from her. She is more than willing to give him everything. The two fall into a harder pace, John giving the pace and yet never once pushing for more. Katie is the one to spur him, she is the one to tell him when to pick up his pace. He knows instantly when Katie needs more, the two cannot stop now. She is demanding more every time and he can't help but give her everything she asks for. The pace picks up once more and he swears he can feel their hearts beating as one. Then, almost as suddenly as the pace started, her breath catches again and she arches, desperately, pressing herself hard against him, her body falling back when she is finally finished. He has fallen over the edge with her and the two of them lie still, panting softly. 

"Jesus... Kate..."

"John..."

John can't help but smile, kissing her. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
